Gloomy Sunday
by Glittery Doom
Summary: Shego-Chan brings you gloominess. Songfic. Warnings:KigoAngstSuicide. Enjoy! -


"Gloomy Sunday"  
  
By Shego-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I never claimed to own these characters, & I'm writing about homosexuality & other controversial & dark topics here. It's up to you whether or not you read it. But if you want to read it anyways & fill up my inbox with more flames than the Woodstock riots, then by all means, feel free to read. Yeah, Thanks.  
  
Sunday is Gloomy,  
  
My hours are slumberless,  
  
Dearest, the shadows   
  
I live with are numberless.  
  
Little white flowers will   
  
never awaken you...  
  
Kim lie in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling that projected dark shadows of the branches that tapped against her window as the lightning exploded against the smoke coloured sky, white and electric. It sent a tingle of static up her spine as if she was touching the bolts herself. It was monochrome fireworks. It was a mad painter's brush stabbing across the canvas. It was all her mind was focusing on. The French windows burst open with a strong gust of icy wind, causing Kim to sit up, not in fear, but in hope. Shego.  
  
Not where the black coach of sorrow   
  
has taken you,   
  
angels have no thought of   
  
ever returning you.   
  
Would they be angry   
  
if I thought of joining you?  
  
Gloomy Sunday..  
  
Of course it wasn't.  
  
Sunday is gloomy  
  
with shadows I spend it all.  
  
My heart and I have decided to end it all.  
  
Soon there'll be flowers and prayers that are sad,  
  
I know, let them not weep,  
  
Let them know that I'm glad to go..  
  
Kim got to her feet, unwashed hair settling limply on her shoulders; she gathered up the papers that had blown off of the desk, a few photographs fell from between the crisp white sheets that smelled like leather and violets and spilled onto the floor. Black and White candids they had taken in the park on that evening.   
  
The raven haired girl pushed the redhead back on the blanket, fingers tracing their way beneath the thin cotton teeshirt and underneath the white lace of the bra. The redhead sat up, "Shego, tell me something, please. I want to hear some more." Shego pushed her back onto the blanket again and crouched over her, singing into her ear in a whispered tone, husky and almost inaudible, "This is because I can spell konfusion with a k, and I like it. It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it, it's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car when the first star you see may not be a star..." Kim smiled and whispered in return, knowing the lyrics very well, "I'm not your star.." Shego stole a kiss, "Isn't that what you said..when you thought this song meant.." Kim would give her anything, Shego could see that clearly. Quietly, slowly, tenderly the couple made love beneath the stars in the cool Autumn night.  
  
Death is no dream,  
  
For in death I'm caressing you.  
  
With the last breath of my soul   
  
I'll be blessing you.  
  
Gloomy Sunday..  
  
Kim reached over to her stereo and slowly turned the volume knob upwards, the familiar tune flooding her bedroom. She bit down on her lower lip, tasting metal, tasting Shego. She slumped to the floor with silent sobs wracking her frighteningly thin body.  
  
Shego cradled Kim close under the tree, guarding her from the cold. "I love you," She whispered into the redhead's ear, "I love you, too." Kim whispered in return, snuggling closer for warmth. They didn't hear anyone approach 'til it was too late. Drakken stood there in shaking fury, gloved hands clutching a pistol. The shot was loud, so loud. Too loud. There was Shego's small gasp of pain, her hands tightening on Kim, blood spilling onto Kim. Kim didn't know where Drakken had gone, she didn't care. "Shego, please, god. Please wake up. Please. Please. Please." She cradled her lover's still form in her arms and screamed in agony to the sky.  
  
Dreaming, I was only dreaming.  
  
I wake and I find you asleep   
  
in the deep of my heart, dear.  
  
Slowly, so slowly she reached beneath the bed, feeling around 'til her pale, slender fingers wrapped around cold steel. She lifted the handgun up and looked once in the mirror, once at the photos, once at everything that had been so cruelly taken. There were four last words. "I'm coming to you." Three last glances around the room. Two deep breaths. And one gunshot to end the broken mess.  
  
Darling I hope that my dream never haunted you.  
  
My heart is telling you how much I wanted you.  
  
Gloomy Sunday..  
  
~FIN~  
  
Authors Notes: The song Shego & Kim sing to each other is Something Corporate's 'Konstantine', which was initially going to be the song and title of this story, but wow it went completely..not that way. The song actually used in this story is Sarah McLachlan's 'Gloomy Sunday'. I decided to just work slowly on this piece & let it take me any which way the wind blew, & I ended up with a suicide piece. How cheerful. & just in time for the Holidays, too. It wasn't intended to be a suicide piece, it was supposed to be Kim coping with Shego's death, but..yeah. Also, this doesn't follow any of the series that I've yet to finish & revise.(I'm working on it!!!) Questions, Comments, Declarations of Undying Love, & Flames can be sent to Sarcastic_Skies@yahoo.com 


End file.
